


Put Me In My Place

by Staubengel



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Ravager!Ronan, X3, birthday fic for my lovely Wade, porn with an excuse of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubengel/pseuds/Staubengel
Summary: Peter gets the Orb from Morag. Or at least he tries to. Because, as it turns out, Yondu sent Peter's very dominant boyfriend to officially get the Orb, too. And he's not amused that Peter is trying to steal away his cargo...





	Put Me In My Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sintero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sintero/gifts).



Peter bent down and picked up the little silver ball that stuck to the force creator he had just used. It had a comfortable weight, he thought. Not too light, not too heavy. Just the right weight to feel good in his hand.

Humming a few tunes of _Come And Get Your Love_ , Peter turned around towards the door to leave the temple and head back to the _Milano_. He didn’t get far, though. As he raised his head, he was dumb struck by the sight in front of him.

A man was standing in the doorway. Peter hadn’t heard him approaching. He was tall and clad in black leather clothes, topped by a red-brown coat that bore a very familiar sign on it: a golden flame with seven spikes. The Ravager’s emblem.

“Uh-oh,” Peter mumbled to himself. The man’s purple eyes pierced through Peter’s own with a heavy, dark frown. Even though he had no eyebrows, the furrows on his forehead looked threatening enough to make Peter swallow nervously. He knew this frown so well. It meant big trouble.

“Hey, Ro!” he greeted the man with false joyfulness. “Didn’t expect to see you here!” He came towards the other Ravager with a big smile on his face, even though he knew this wouldn’t buy him anything. The other man followed his every step with his eyes.

“That’s funny,” his rich baritone voice answered. He had this really calm way of speaking that brought chills up your spine cause you knew it came from the confidence of him being able to smash you with one finger if you didn’t listen very closely to every word he was saying. In Peter’s case, it brought those chills up because of other reasons, too. “Given that Yondu sent me here to retrieve something for him.”

“Oh, did he?” Peter asked, sounding overly surprised. “Well, look at that! What a funny coincidence indeed! Can I help you, since I’m here right now anyway? Or you know what, I will not bother you and just leave, okay? I know you’re more than capable of getting this done yourself, so…” He tried to squeeze past the massive bulk of the blue man casually. “Will you give me a call later? We can meet up again tonight and –“

The Kree grabbed Peter’s arm with the force of a super-vice and the Terran sucked in a sharp breath. Fuck. Of course this wouldn’t have worked.

“Stop this nonsense, Peter,” Ronan threatened. He still sounded calm, but Peter knew Ronan basically was on the verge of losing his shit 24/7. “Give me the Orb if you don’t want me to turn you in to Yondu.”

“You wouldn’t do that,” Peter stated. “You know Yondu would try to kill me and that would cut off your nose to spite your face, since then my ass wouldn’t be at your service anymore.”

“Give me the Orb,” Ronan repeated.

Peter sighed and turned to face his lover. Yes, they were lovers, but most of the time this was rather a hindrance than an advantage when it came to fucking with Yondu, because Ronan was as loyal as a dog (the scary kind. Like a doberman or something) and would never disobey. Contrary to Peter, who tried to mess with the Ravager’s boss as often as possible.

“Okay, listen,” he tried to reason with the Kree. “I wanna deliver this to the Broker, alright? Just like Yondu intended. There’s no need to stop me from doing this.”

“Except you want to keep the money to yourself instead of handing if over to Yondu,” Ronan presumed.

“That’s an untenable allegation,” Peter defended himself. Ronan’s expression said more than words. “Okay, alright, you got me,” Peter admitted. “I wanted to keep the money and act all innocent. But I would’ve used it for us! To do something nice together! I promise!” And yes, this actually was the truth this time. At least half of it. Ronan looked completely unimpressed, though.

“As usual you did not think your poor plan through,” he asserted. Peter pouted offendedly. “First of all, Yondu knows you too well to believe you when you say you weren’t involved in this.” Okay, this was true. “Secondly, Yondu entrusted me with this mission. If you ruin it, I will be the one to blame. Is that really what you want?” Okay, this was also true. Damn, why was Ronan always right.

“Of course not,” Peter mumbled. “But I really didn’t know Yondu was gonna send _you_ here! Honestly, I didn’t!”

Ronan growled lowly, but let go of Peter’s arm. “You’ll come with me now,” he ordered. “We will deliver the Orb to the Broker and pretend nothing has happened.”

“Aw, man, thanks, Ro,” Peter sighed. “You’re the best, really. Yondu would have ripped off my nuts.” He began to slowly walk towards the exit of the temple, the Orb still in his hand. Ronan followed right beside him.

“Do you even know what this is?” Peter asked as they walked, glancing down at the item in his hand.

“No,” Ronan answered. “But it doesn’t matter. We just need to deliver it.”

“Yeah, right,” Peter nodded. He switched the ball to his right hand, the side Ronan was walking on. His left hand was settling on his blaster casually. “Are you here with the _Aster_?” he wanted to know. He still thought it immensely cute and funny that Ronan would name his M-Ship after a flower, even if he put a _Dark_ in front of it. But apparently they were sacred on his homeplanet or something. Normally Peter teased him a little with the name anyway, but right now he needed Ronan on his good side.

“Yes,” the Kree confirmed. “I landed it right beside the _Milano_. So don’t even try to get away. You will hand me the Orb and then we will leave together. There will be no chance for you to get away.”

“Course not,” Peter rolled his eyes. “You always expect the worst of me, Ro.”

“And most of the time I am not mistaken,” the Kree growled back.

“Yeah yeah,” Peter grumbled under his breath. They walked for a bit before he spoke again. “You know what, I really need that Orb though, Ro. See, I got in trouble with someone and I owe them some money and I need to sell this thing to the Broker so I have some cash, you know? I won’t need all of it, so we can use the rest to do something nice together. Hm? How does that sound?”

“We will deliver the Orb to the Broker and give Yondu the money,” Ronan denied Peter his request. “As is the mission.”

“Ugh,” Peter groaned. “Okay. Seems I have no other choice then.” He closed his fingers around the handle of his weapon and shoved the Orb into the pocket of his jacket. “… than to do this. I’m sorry, babe.” He jumped and turned, pulling his blaster from his belt mid-motion and aiming it at Ronan. He shot a stunning-blast at him before landing ungracefully on his outstretched hand, one knee and foot. As quickly as he could, he jumped up and started running. He heard Ronan groan behind him but he didn’t have the time to turn around and look at what he was doing. And he didn’t have to. He only got a few metres far before a massive weight landed on his back and tackled him to the ground.

“You missed,” a dark voice snarled into his ear. “My reflexes are faster than you think.”

>Shit,< Peter thought remorsefully. What had he been thinking. This was actually worse now than Yondu finding out he wanted to deceive him.

“Look, Ro, I’m sorry!” he assured in a whiny tone. “I just really need that money and I –“

“I think you need to be reminded where your place is,” Ronan stated. A shudder ran down Peter’s spine at this. Uh-oh. He knew this game very well already. It meant he wouldn’t be able to walk straight for a while after this.

“Roooo,” he tried again, wiggling helplessly beneath Ronan’s heavy body. “Please, this was my only chance! You know I would never stun you without a good reason!”

“You think running off with the cargo to sabotage my mission and then selling it to keep the money for paying your debts, which means actively betraying Yondu, is a good reason to stun your mate and leave him on this planet?” Ronan asked.

“Eh,” Peter mused. “Well, if you put it that way…”

Ronan growled into his ear again and lifted himself up on one arm. His other hand grabbed Peter’s pants and yanked them down mercilessly.

“What the shit!” Peter protested. “What are you doing!? Ro, stop that!”

“I told you I will remind you where your place is,” the Kree explained.

“But not here! Come on! It’s cold and wet and dirty here! Let’s at least get back to the ships first!” He tried to struggle, but Ronan pinned him down. Peter had no chance against his strength and weight. “Ronan, please!” he tried it again. “Please let’s not do this here!”

His lover ignored him and simply fumbled his own pants open. Peter desperately pressed his own hips up so his bare crotch wouldn’t make contact with the cold stone beneath him.

“It’s uncomfy here,” he complained. “Come on, Ro. Let us please just – Ngh!”

Ronan bit down on Peter’s earlobe which made Peter shudder. His black tongue circled Peter’s ear conch and the wet, hot feeling actually was arousing, even in this location.

“I’d still prefer the ship,” he mumbled as Ronan’s hand ran up his spine and under his shirt with a firm press.

“I don’t think that matters,” Ronan replied darkly. His hand retreated and smacked Peter’s ass instead which made the Terran jump with a surprised sound. “Since right now you’re in no position to demand anything.”

“Fuck, Ro,” Peter grunted. ”Stop turning me on in the middle of a cold, wet, creepy-ass stone-building.“

Ronan only laughed lowly before he smacked Peter’s ass again. “You won’t care about our environment anymore soon,” he promised. His hot breath ghosted over Peter’s ear and made him shiver once more.

“I’m not so sure about that,” Peter commented, referring to the rough surface digging in his cheek and hands. Even his knees, which were protected by his leather pants, didn’t like being pressed against the stone.

Ronan merely grunted and ran his fingers along his own shaft. The self-slickening secretion coated them in natural lube. Peter felt them pressing against his entrance and closed his eyes to concentrate on the familiar feeling. If Ronan was really going through with this, Peter might as well give in to it.

He panted lowly as Ronan’s middle finger slipped in with ease and was accompanied soon after by his index finger.

“You’re still lose from this morning,” the Kree hummed in contentment.

“Not a surprise, really,” Peter stated and moved back against Ronan’s fingers. “I don’t think I’ll ever be not lose given how often you bury your Kreecumber in me.” He reached down to give his own growing erection a few slow strokes. It was true, they had sex real often. But honestly, who could blame him for craving that hot blue masterpiece several times in 24 hours?

He groaned as Ronan entered a third finger and began to rock back and forth to ride them. It was far too easy to turn him on, he just realised. But damn, having Ronan’s long fingers inside of him felt _so good!_

“I see your concerns were very serious indeed,” Ronan mocked at Peter’s eagerness and one could hear his grin as he said that.

“Just shut up and take me,” Peter grumbled. “So we will be done here and I can get somewhere comfortable.” It was obvious though that he didn’t roll his hips against Ronan’s hand like that just to get this over with.

“I might just tease you even longer now,” Ronan mused above him.

“You’re a control freak and a dominant asshole,” Peter asserted. “You have issues, man.”

“And what does that make the man who basically begs me to control him?” Ronan asked.

Peter only snorted and squeezed his own cock. “Like I said, shut up and take me,” he repeated. Ronan chuckled and pulled his fingers out of Peter’s heat.

Peter braced himself for what would come next but he still inhaled sharply as the big head of Ronan’s dick pressed against his entrance. By now it was coated heavily in the self-slickening secretion, so it slipped into Peter with ease. Yet it was still stretching Peter wide with each inch that got buried in him. It burned slightly, but the little bit of pain was pleasing and to be honest Peter had grown addicted to it. There was nothing better in this world than feeling that immense girth of Ronan’s shaft being shoved into him to the hilt, so deep that Peter had to gasp for air. It was so fulfilling. And so, so, so arousing.

“Shiiiiiiiiiiit,” Peter breathed out and clawed at the hard ground beneath him. “Oh God, Ro, this feels so good.”

“I haven’t even started yet,” Ronan replied. He had straightened up on his knees, his hands holding Peter’s hips in place. Now he began to rock his own hips ever so slightly to make Peter adjust to the feeling of movement. Even that little bit of sensation already made Peter moan softly and shiver with excitement. _So good!_

As Ronan began to pull out further, move back in deeper, faster, harder, the moaning coming from Peter increased. It was still lazy fucking compared to what Ronan was capable of, but it was already driving Peter insane. His hand wrapped tighter around his own cock, but he didn’t use it yet in favour of completely revelling in the feeling of Ronan’s dick moving inside of him.

As soon as Ronan felt his erection sliding with ease, he leaned forward and grabbed Peter’s neck with one hand, pinning him down hard. “You think this is all?” he whispered into his ear. “Because if so, you are wrong.”

With this he suddenly sped up immensely and rammed so hard into Peter that the Terran would have been pushed over if not for Ronan’s hand holding him in place.

“FUCK, RO!” he screamed out and moaned desperately immediately after. “Shit, you bastard!”

Ronan growled and used his free hand to slap Peter’s ass again. “If you have enough energy left to insult me, I’m clearly not taking you hard enough,” he said. Then he turned up the force of his thrusts even more and Peter choked on his own moan.

Ronan had so much strength and speed that even with Peter’s inhuman capacity (thanks, dad), it was close to impossible to keep up. He knew Ronan wasn’t even giving his all yet, but it was on the border of too much for Peter. The hard thrusts drove him against the rough stone surface and rubbed dirt all over his cheek and hands. But Peter didn’t even sense that over the rough pounding of his ass.

The wet, loud slapping of Ronan’s hips slamming against Peter’s buttocks mixed with Peter’s pleasured cries and moans and Ronan’s aroused grunting. Those noises turned Peter on even more and he began to stroke his own dick frantically.

“Oh God, Ronan,” he groaned.

“What?” Ronan snarled back. “Do you like being fucked into the ground by me?”

“Yeah…”

“Do you like being punished for your intolerable behaviour?”

“Yes!”

“Do you like me using you like the weak, pitiful Terran that you are?”

“Fuck, yes, Ronan!”

The Kree growled in ecstasy and pulled his hand away from Peter’s neck. Then he bent down to bite down hard on the thief’s shoulder. Good thing it was still clad in the leather jacket or it would have left a heavy bruise.

His hand grabbed Peter’s wrist and forced his fingers away from his erection to grab it himself and pump it mercilessly. Peter screamed out in almost painful pleasure and sobbed Ronan’s name. As always, this led to Ronan losing the last bit of self-control and the pistoning of his hips turned absolutely brutal.

Peter’s body went numb from the sheer force with which Ronan’s cock rammed inside of him. It felt like he was being burned alive and all he could do was cry out Ronan’s name over and over again until suddenly the fire seemed to be sucked into his abdomen to be compressed into a hot ball of absolute bliss. Then this ball exploded and catapulted Peter over the edge. With a scream that left his throat hurting, he came so hard that his entire body convulsed. His come shot over Ronan’s hand and splashed onto the ground beneath them in viscous, white ribbons.

Ronan groaned loudly as Peter’s walls clenched around his erection. He fucked the tightening tunnel relentlessly for a few more seconds before it became too much and he too came heavily. With a guttural growl he jerked his hips in rhythm with the waves of his release, filling Peter’s core with his hot seed. It was so much that it flowed out from around his massive shaft and ran down Peter’s trembling thighs to collect in a little puddle on the ground.

Gasping for air, Peter tried to keep his lower body upright, but the orgasm had left him completely boneless. It was only thanks to Ronan who had let go of Peter’s dick to support the Terran’s waist that Peter didn’t collapse on the ground. He moaned softly as the Kree pulled out of him. Even more come ran out of his hole and left a wet trail on Peter’s thigh. Kree shot a far bigger load than Terrans, that was for sure.

“I’m sorry,” Peter managed to pant. His body was still numb, which was a blessing right now because it prevented him from feeling the ache in his knees and cheek or the burn in his used ass. “I will never do such a thing again, I promise.”

“Good,” Ronan said. He gently dragged Peter over and lay him down on the ground. Peter didn’t open his eyes, but he heard Ronan taking off his coat and shirt. A moment later, the Kree used his undershirt to wipe his come off Peter’s body. The thief had to smile softly.

“Thank you,” he mumbled.

Ronan only grunted and pulled Peter’s pants back up. Then he turned the dirty undershirt inside out and stuffed it under his belt.

“Can you carry meee,” Peter whined from the ground. “I’ve been punished so thouroughly and unforgettably that my whole body has shut down in order to think over and regret all my sins.” He reached out for Ronan and made grabby hands.

The Kree grunted again and rolled his purple eyes. But then he bent down and picked Peter up to throw him over his shoulder like a wet sack.

“Ooooi,” Peter nagged. “A little more romantic, maybe!”

“Stop complaining or I will leave you here until I have sold the Orb,” Ronan threatened. He bent down once more to pick said item up from where it had landed during Peter’s fall.

“You wouldn’t!” Peter gasped. “Your love! Your one and only!”

“The man who wanted to frustrate my mission and deceive Yondu,” Ronan put it straight.

“Trifles,” Peter muttered.

Ronan carried him over to their M-Ships (Peter’s blue and orange, Ronan’s as black as the devil’s soul. He was such an overdramatic emo sometimes) and carefully set Peter down in front of the _Milano._ Peter smiled at him and pecked his lips.

“Thanks,” he said and ran his hand over the door to let it swing open. “Will we meet up later?”

Ronan nodded. “We can meet on Kalaar tonight.”

Peter’s smile widened and he nodded as well. “Cool. Then we’ll see each other later.”

“Yes,” Ronan agreed.

Peter pecked Ronan’s lips again and patted the Kree’s stomach. Then he turned around to enter the _Milano_. “Oh, wait!” He stopped and turned towards Ronan once more. “Hey, Ro! One more thing!”

The Kree halted and turned to look at Peter questioningly.

“I love you,” the Terran announced.

“I love you too,” Ronan replied.

Peter smiled again widely. Then he suddenly darted forward and snatched the Orb from Ronan’s hand. The Kree was so surprised that his super reflexes kicked in a tiny bit too late. He threw himself towards Peter, but the Terran had already jumped into his ship. “Sorry!” he called as he let the door slide shut. Only a millisecond later, Ronan hit it with a loud yell. Peter was sure Ronan would be able to tear the hull of his beloved baby open within seconds, so he quickly made it into the cockpit to start the engines.

The _Milano_ took off just in time before an angry Kree could board it and rip its captain’s head right off. Peter waved at Ronan and blew him a kiss as his ship dashed away towards Xandar. He knew Ronan would follow right after him in the _Aster_ , but maybe Peter could make it to the Broker and transfer some of the money before Ronan would catch him. He already felt sorry for his ass though, thinking of the punishment that would come for this.

 


End file.
